


Strop Poker

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Party Games, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Draco is convinced Potter is cheating at strip poker.
Kudos: 25





	Strop Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



**Title:** Strop Poker  
**Characters:** Draco, Harry  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Warning(s):** Suggestion, pre-slash  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al. This fic/drabble was written for fun, not for profit.  
**Written for:** Gift for providing the beta for my 2019 drabble. DiG gave me the prompt of _cheating in cards_.  
**Summary:** Draco is convinced Potter is cheating at strip poker.

Draco was sweating--not from heat, but nerves. He'd challenged Potter to a game of strip poker, knowing that Potter was only a fair player at best. However, Draco was down to nothing but his pants, while Potter had lost only one shoe. 

Draco glanced at the cards in his hand and back to Potter's smirking face. His temper flared. "You claimed you're not a good poker player."

"I'm not, but I can see the reflection of your cards in the window behind you."

Draco gasped at Potter's audacity. "That's cheating!"

"No, that's Slytherin," said Potter. "Now lose the pants."


End file.
